$\left(-6x - 1\right)\left(-x - 3\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -6x \cdot \left(-x - 3\right) - 1 \cdot \left(-x - 3\right)$ $= \left( -6x \cdot -x \right) + \left( -6x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + \left( -6x \cdot -3 \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + \left( 18x + x \right) + \left( -1 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + 19x + \left( -1 \cdot -3 \right)$ $= 6x^2 + 19x + 3$